Never Again
by marjo.SS
Summary: SPOIl Saison 9. Dean s'en veut d'avoir mis Castiel à la porte du Bunker. Il ne supporte plus son absence, son silence, et décide finalement de l'appeler. Il va tomber sur un Cas' au bord de la rupture, et bien évidemment, il ira le retrouver. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous.

Alors, voici une fic qui trotte dans ma tête depuis la diffusion de "I am no Angel", l'épisode 3 de la saison 9 de Supernatural. C'est la première fic Destiel que je posterais, sûrement pas la dernière en revanche :-)

Elle sera en 2-3 chapitre je pense, pas plus.

**Warning : **Ceci est une fic contenant du slash (relation entre hommes). Il y a aussi de gros SPOIL sur tout le début de la saison 9.

**Résumé :** Dean s'en veut d'avoir mit Castiel à la porte du Bunker. Il ne supporte plus son absence, son silence, et décide finalement de l'appeler. Il va tomber sur un Cas' au bord de la rupture, et bien évidemment, il ira le retrouver.

Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le début de la saison 9, mais qui veulent tout de même lire cette fiction, je fais **un petit résumé de la situation** : Les anges sont tombés, et le plupart d'entre eux ne rêve que de mettre la main sur Cas' pour lui faire payer leur chute. Sam est dans un sale état après avoir traverser " les épreuves ", et un ange du nom d'Ezekiel (Zeke) leur viens en aide, proposant à Dean de soigner son frère en le possédant. Le petit Sam se retrouve donc avec un ange en dormance dans le corps, sans en avoir conscience. Ezekiel apparait à plusieurs reprises pour sauver les fesses des Winchester. De son coté, Cas' à expérimenté la vie humaine (pas que des bonnes expérience) Et Dean, avec l'aide de Zeke, finit par retrouver l'ange déchu, qui est en prise avec une ange en rogne. Il rentre trous les trois au Bunker, et c'est là que notre très cher nouvel "ange gardien" revient en force, posant un ultimatum à Dean. Soit Cas' s'en va du Bunker, soit c'est lui. Et si Zeke part, Sam meurt. Alors le choix est vite fait pour l'aîné des Winchester, il demande à Cas' de partir.

Voila où nous en sommes à la fin de cet épisode 3 (je ne prend pas en compte le 4 et le 5 qui ont étés diffusé depuis)

Donc, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Dean était sur son lit, triturant son téléphone entre ses mains tremblantes. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre une heure plus tôt. Sa chambre... C'était encore étrange comme pensée, avoir une chambre, un chez soi. C'était pourtant le cas, le Bunker était devenu leur maison, à lui et Sam, et pourtant... Pourtant il manquait une chose essentielle pour qu'il se sente réellement chez lui. Une chose qu'il pouvait avoir, du bout des doigts, si seulement il en avait le courage. Soupirant pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois en une heure, il se redressa, s'adossant plus confortablement contre la tête de lit. Il avait fait le bon choix... N'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, ça avait été le meilleur choix. Ezekiel avait eu raison, Cas' était en danger s'il restait ici, ils étaient tous en danger avec l'ange déchu au Bunker...

Mais qui pensait-il tromper franchement ?! Il se mentait à lui même, il ne croyait pas un mot de ses propres pensées. La vérité était qu'Ezekiel lui avait demandé de choisir entre son frère et son ami. Et de Sam et Cas', il avait choisi Sam. Il avait demandé à Castiel de partir, sans aucune explication. Il avait laissé le nouvel humain seul, livré à lui même. Il l'avait abandonné, encore...

Bon sang, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui exposer ses raisons, de lui parler de l'état de santé de Sam, ou de Zeke. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était le mettre dehors, lui glissant un téléphone portable dans la main en murmurant pitoyablement qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. C'était sans doute la pire chose à dire à quelqu'un qu'on abandonne littéralement. Ça faisait plus de deux mois maintenant, et Dean n'avait aucune nouvelle de Cas'. Il avait espéré chaque jour entendre son téléphone sonner, et voir s'afficher le surnom de son ami sur l'écran, mais rien.

L'aîné des Winchester se posait de plus en plus de questions, chaque jour passant serrant un peu plus son cœur de peur. Cas' allait-il bien ? Avait-il trouvé un abri ? De la nourriture ? Était-il seulement vivant ? Ça le bouffait, au point qu'il en ait parfois du mal à respirer, ses yeux le brûlant. Et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Sam croyait dur comme fer à son mensonge, il était persuadé que Cas' était partit de son plein gré, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger. Son cadet avait bien posé quelques questions, les mêmes qui le hantait en somme. Mais Dean avait trouvé la parade, répondant à chaque fois que le nom de Castiel apparaissait dans la conversation, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à ça : « Cas' est un grand garçon Sam, il se débrouillera très bien. » Jamais il n'avait dit pire connerie. Cas' n'était pas un grand garçon, il n'était même pas un garçon. C'était un ange, un ange forcé de vivre en homme. On lui avait coupé les ailes, et balancé sans ménagement dans un monde inconnu, où ses frères le chasserait jusqu'à sa mort. Le livrer aux chiens de l'enfer n'aurait pas été pire. Et Dean, lui, avait souri avec sarcasme, avant de lui fermer sa porte au nez. Bordel, on ne faisait pas d'ami plus loyal, vraiment !

Le blond repensa à ce que lui avait dit Cas' juste avant qu'il ne le jette dehors. Il leur avait dit avoir compris ce que la vie pouvait apporter, et avait souri, disant sur un ton joyeux que Sam et lui feraient d'excellents professeurs pour pour son apprentissage de la vie humaine. Oh oui, la première leçon du professeur Dean Winchester : Comment essuyer un rejet, avait été pour le moins démonstrative. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'apprendre à son ami, l'abandon, la solitude... Il se détestait, il se haïssait vraiment à cet instant.

Voulant sortir de ce cercle vicieux d'auto-flagellation qui n'apportait rien, ni à lui, ni à Cas', il se redressa, arrêtant enfin de faire tourner son portable entre ses doigts. Il soupira un grand coup. Spéculer sur l'état de son ami ne menait à rien, si ce n'est à resserrer un peu plus le pincement qui torturait son cœur. Il fallait qu'il ait des réponses, et, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il voulait entendre la voix de Cas', simplement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien se disait-il. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il chercha le nom de Cas', qu'il avait entré dans son répertoire deux mois plus tôt, avant de donner le téléphone au brun. Le pincement de son cœur se fit plus présent encore lorsqu'il appuya sur le petit bouton vert. Les sonneries s'enchaînèrent, criardes, douloureuses. Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq... et puis plus rien. Dean allait raccrocher, pensant être tombé sur le répondeur, quand il entendit une respiration tremblante. Il attendit, le cœur battant, mais rien ne vint. Pas une parole, pas un bip annonçant la fin de la communication, juste cette respiration irrégulière.

« Cas' ? » Finit-il par murmurer, incertain.

Peut-être son ami avait-il jeté le téléphone, faisant le bonheur d'un sans abri. Ou peut-être était-ce son répondeur, la dernière fois où Cas' avait eu à enregistrer son annonce répondeur s'étant soldé par un : « Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi devrais-je donner mon nom ? » prononcé avec agacement. Dean entendit un nouveau souffle, un soupire cette fois. Puis cette voix, si profonde et bien plus rauque qu'avant finit par résonner à ses oreilles, comme la plus belle des mélodies.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Dean ? »

Le blond soupira, un immense soulagement s'emparant de lui. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire, malgré la voix clairement froide et distante de Cas'. Son ami était en vie, et c'était de loin la meilleure pensée qu'il ait eu depuis bien longtemps.

« Je... je voulais savoir comment tu allais. » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Bien. » Répondit Cas' rapidement, sa voix froide et tranchante.

Dean n'en crut pas un mot (enfin, il ne crut pas ce seul mot), d'autant plus qu'une sirène de police se fit entendre au loin à travers l'appareil, et la seconde d'après, la respiration de Cas' s'était accélérée. Il courrait. Fuyait-il la police ? Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux, baissant le regard sur ses jambes repliées sur son torse, le téléphone fermement maintenu contre son oreille. Fut un temps où son ami était une entité vieille de plusieurs millénaires, craint par les démons, plus fort que bien d'entre eux. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, Dean ne savait où, à fuir quelques pauvres humains qui pensaient détenir la loi et l'ordre. Il entendit un crissement de gravier, des pas résonnants, et puis plus rien, Cas' s'était arrêté. Seule sa respiration, encore plus désordonnée, résonnait encore à l'oreille de Dean.

« Cas' ? Castiel ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais l'ange ne répondait pas. Pourtant son souffle cognait contre le micro du téléphone, prouvant à Dean qu'il l'entendait belle et bien.

« Cas' écoute, je suis désolé. J'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer tout ça, mais je ne peux pas. Cas' ? Cas', répond moi bordel ! »

Il entendit de nouveau des pas faisant crisser du gravier, puis un bruissement étrange, comme si l'homme à l'autre bout du fil s'était laissé glissé contre un mur.

« J'ai... tellement froid, Dean... »

Dean ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé, et horrifié. Cette voix tremblante, si fragile, si humaine... Elle aurait pu à elle seule tuer le chasseur sur place. Bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait à Cas' ? Il l'imaginait, seul, dans un coin désert, recroquevillé contre un mur sale, remplit de tags en tout genre, une odeur de mort et de pisse emplissant l'air. Il pouvait presque voir son visage, ses pommettes ressortant bien trop, une barbe sale recouvrant son menton et ses joues... Et ses yeux, ses yeux étains, même plus bleus, même plus beaux.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Dean... »

« Où es-tu Cas' ?! »

Cas' garda le silence, puis soupira longuement.

« Quelque part dans le Michigan. »

« Où exactement ?! » S'énerva Dean, à bout de nerf.

« Detroit. »

Detroit... Il faudrait plus de 15 heures de route pour y arriver. Dean se redressa, mué par la respiration difficile de Cas' et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un claquement de dents. Il se baissa pour récupérer un sac sous son lit, et commença à le remplir d'armes et de vêtements, gardant le téléphone collé à son oreille.

« Bon, écoute-moi, je vais venir te chercher, en att... »

« Non Dean, ne fais pas ça. »

« Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ? Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Dean... »

« Ta gueule Cas' ! J'en ai marre de toute cette merde, de ces foutus anges et de ces putains de démons, j'en peux plus ! Je les laisserait pas briser ma famille une nouvelle fois, je les laisserait pas dicter ma vie, et me prendre encore quelqu'un. Il est hors de question que je te laisse crever, tu m'entends ?! »

« Dean... »

L'interpellé se figea. Cette fois son nom n'était pas prononcé dans l'expectative de le faire changer d'avis. Cette fois la voix de Cas' était entrecoupé par il ne savait quoi, et il y lisait la peur. Dans sa colère et sa hâte, Dean n'avait pas entendu les pas de Cas' se remettre en route, bien plus rapides. Il s'était remit à courir.

« Cas' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh non... » Entendit-il son ami murmurer, avant qu'un boum sonore de l'oblige à reculer le téléphone de son oreille.

« Cas' ? Cas' ! »

Plus rien, la communication avait été coupée. Dean se mit à grogner, un son torturé qui remontait le long de sa gorge, menaçant. Il pris son sac et quitta la chambre sans attendre. Il trouva Sam dans la grande salle, occupé avec d'anciens ouvrages.

« Je dois te parler. »

Annonça l'aîné, posant son sac sur la grande table ovale. Sam leva le nez du manuscrit, et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le visage torturé de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les yeux du cadet passaient du visage de Dean, au sac qu'il avait posé devant lui, sans pour autant en lâcher les lanières, une main toujours dessus. Dean se pencha au dessus de la table, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, le regard intense.

« Je dois te parler. »

Répéta t-il, détachant chaque mot. Il n'eut à attendre qu'une seconde avant que le corps de son frère ne se redresse rapidement, ses yeux s'illuminant de bleu.

« Que veux-tu, Dean ? » Demanda gentiment la voix de son frère, plus profonde qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Zeke... » Dean soupira un peu, sur les nerfs, avant de poursuivre. « J'ai besoin que tu me conduise quelque part, tu peux faire ça ? »

L'ange le regarda à travers les yeux de son frère, semblant réfléchir une seconde.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent de... »

« Est-ce que tu peux le faire, oui ou non ?! » S'impatienta Dean, peu enclin à recevoir le sermon de l'ange pour le moment.

« Tu vas le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bon sang, pourquoi tous les anges sont aussi casse-couilles ?! Ma question est simple, as-tu la force de me transporter jusqu'à Detroit ? La raison, ça te regarde pas. »

L'ange habitant le corps de son frère sembla réfléchir à nouveau, le regard dans le vide, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

« Oui, je pense en être capable, mais je ne pense pas... »

« Écoute Zeke, je t'aime bien, et je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour Sam. Mais honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses ! Tu veux rester loin de Cas pour être en sécurité, très bien, je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner, simplement de me déposer. »

« Très bien, je te conduirais à Detroit. » Conclu Ezekiel, semblant pas le moins du monde affecté par les mots du blond.

« Bien... merci. Fais revenir Sam s'il te plais, je dois lui explique la situation. »

L'ange acquiesça, et l'instant d'après, c'était les yeux de son petit frère qui étaient posés sur lui avec incompréhension.

« Je t'écoute Dean, dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Reprit Sam, inconscient du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Dean avait répété avoir besoin de lui parler. Dean ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation. Il avait trop de choses à cacher à son frère, et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui mentir également sur les raisons de son départ. Mais finalement, il se dit que mentir de lui apporterait rien, il se contenta donc de la vérité, évitant tout de même soigneusement tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Ezekiel.

« Cas' m'a appelé, il ne s'en sort pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait sans nous finalement. » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé, faisant toujours passer le départ de Cas' pour une décision de l'ange. « Je vais aller le chercher. »

« Oh, heu... ok, laisse moi le temps de préparer quelques affaires et... »

« Non, Sam. » Dean s'arrêta, ne sachant comment faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. « Je... j'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul, tu comprends ? »

Sam pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, observant longuement son frère, les sourcils froncés. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, le comportement de son aîné était étrange ces temps-ci. Mais il finit tout de même par acquiescer.

« Oui. Oui, il s'agit de Cas' après tout » Dit-il, comme si cela justifiait tout. Comme si cela justifiait le comportement de son frère, son envie d'accomplir cette mission seul.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était vrai. Ça avait été comme ça depuis que Castiel était entré dans leur vie. Aussitôt que son nom était mit sur le tapi, Dean réagissait au quart de tour, plongeant la tête la première dans le danger si c'était nécessaire pour récupérer Cas'. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'ange, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait pour Dean, il n'y avait plus de frère, plus d'affaire familiale, il y avait juste lui et Castiel. Sam s'était souvent demandé pourquoi tout les deux partageaient ce lien si particulier, pourquoi Cas' n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'il ne l'était de Dean. Cas' avait sorti Dean de l'enfer bien sur, mais il doutait qu'il s'agisse là de la vraie raison de leur lien. Et puis Sam avait fini par arrêter de s'interroger, justifiant leur comportement en se disant simplement qu'il s'agissait de Dean et Castiel, et qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Dean aussi en avait conscience, ce qu'il avait fait pour Cas', ce qu'il était capable de faire pour lui... il ne savait pas où étaient ses limites, et ça lui faisait peur.

« Fais attention, d'accord ? »

Dean acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête, puis porta son sac jusqu'à son épaule. Cependant il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller, attendant là sans bouger. San n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger, que Zeke refaisait surface. Il se leva, regardant Dean avec cette intensité qui faisait toujours frissonner l'aîné des Winchester.

« Il faudra que Sam se souvienne de m'avoir vu partir, tu pourrais... ? »

« Bien sur. Tu es prêt ? »

« Allons-y. » Soupira Dean, son sac fermement maintenu sur son épaule.

L'ange agrippa le bras du blond, et baissa la tête, les yeux fermé. Dean l'observait se concentrer, il avait l'air de souffrir, faisant un effort pour les transporter tout les deux, malgré sa faiblesse. Il mit plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait d'ordinaire, mais ses ailes blessées finirent tout de même par lui obéir. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, Dean se retrouva en plein milieu d'une rue sombre et déserte. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment l'espace d'une seconde. Le chasseur n'aimait vraiment pas ce mode de transport, mais il se rendait compte que c'était étrangement pire lorsque ce n'était pas Castiel qui le 'zappait' d'un endroit à l'autre. Ezekiel lâcha son bras, et le blond tourna le regard pour voir l'ange vaciller, les mains sur ses cuisses dans l'espoir de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Dean l'agrippa à l'épaule des ses deux mains pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Hey, ça va mec ? »

« Je vais bien. J'ai sûrement un peu surestimer l'état de mes ailes. » Murmura t-il doucement, se relevant.

« Ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir retourner au Bunker et gérer tout ça ? »

Zeke se contenta d'un hochement de tête, son souffle encore un peu difficile. Dean le lâcha alors, rassuré.

« Tu vas réussir à trouver Castiel dans cette grande ville ? »

« Oui, t'en fais pas pour ça. Merci Zeke... pour tout. »

L'ange acquiesça une nouvelle fois, son regard intense toujours dans celui du chasseur.

« Aide mon frère, je m'occupe du tiens. » Dit-il avant de se concentrer sur sa prochaine destination.

Il mit moins de temps à disparaître cette fois, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait plus un autre corps à transporter. Dean regarda le vide où se trouvait le corps de son petit frère un instant plus tôt, puis soupira.

« Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur mon frère Zeke, évite de me donner tort ok ? » Demanda t-il dans le vide, regardant légèrement vers le ciel, sachant bien qu'Ezekiel l'entendrait.

Puis son regard se posa sur le bas de la rue, et il soupira de nouveau, formant un nuage de buée devant lui. Seul dans cette grande ville, il ne savait par où commencer pour trouver Cas'. Resserrant son sac contre lui, il avança vers le bas de la rue pour rejoindre le boulevard. Il commencerait par les refuges de sans-abris, Cas' y était allé à plusieurs reprises dans les différentes villes qu'il avait traverser lors de sa première fuite. Peut-être trouverait-il quelconque indice là-bas, ou une personne qui saurait où son ami avait bien put aller.

Ce fut le début d'une très, très longue nuit. Dean passait de foyers pour SDF en refuge, jusqu'aux rues les plus mal famés. Le soleil commençait à éclairer le ciel sombre, il était épuisé, ses nerfs allaient lâcher, et il tournait plus ou moins en rond. Il était bien tombé sur deux-trois barbus ou vieux fous qui lui avaient dit reconnaître vaguement sa description, mais rien qui pouvait le conduire à l'ange déchu. Le seul vrai indice sur sa présence dans la ville restait la directrice d'un refuge, qui lui avait affirmé que l'homme qu'il cherchait avait passé trois jours dans son foyer, avant de disparaître, il y avait de ça deux jours. Les yeux du chasseur s'étaient agrandit de stupeur lorsque le vieille femme s'était innocemment exclamé : « Oh, vous parlez du jeune Dean ?! Un homme charmant. La vie peut être bien cruelle parfois... » Cas' avait changer de nom, ce qui rassurait Dean. Mais il avait abandonné 'Clarence' pour 'Dean' Ce qui eu pour effet de faire culpabiliser le jeune homme encore plus.

Tout ça ne le menait à rien cependant, et il se retrouvait aux premières lueurs de l'aube, à traîner sur les rives d'un vieux canal à sec depuis plusieurs années probablement. Dean ne savait plus quoi faire, il tombait de fatigue, n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher, et sentait des larmes traîtresses de désespoir et d'impuissance menacer de tomber pour remplir ce foutu canal. Le regard baissé, il continuait d'avancer, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait, ses jambes le lâcheraient, et ses pieds douloureux refuseraient de le porter à nouveau. Mais quelque chose le fit se figer une seconde. Il refit un pas, lentement, et puis deux. Et il se mit à courir, le regard toujours au sol, les sourcils froncés, avant de s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement. Ce son, ce crissement... Il avait entendu le même quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait son ami au téléphone. Il leva les yeux pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il était sous un pont, à l'abri des regards et du vent, les murs étaient couvert de tags et il y avait cette odeur, une odeur de pisse et de mort. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit cette endroit ? Une sur un million ? Peut-être moins, dans une ville aussi immense. Hormis le bruit du gravier, Dean n'avait aucun indice quant à l'endroit où Cas' s'était trouvé la veille. Mais il l'avait imaginé, seul, perdu, dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Non, il l'avait imaginé exactement ici !

Comment cela pouvait être possible, le chasseur n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à tenter de trouver une réponse. Il se mit à avancer rapidement, cherchant un indice, une trace de Cas', ou Cas' lui-même. Le pont était long, formé de plusieurs arcades, et c'est au bout de la troisième que Dean trouva enfin quelque chose. Là, à quelques pas de lui, un petit objet brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité. Il traversa les quelques pas restant à la hâte et se saisit du téléphone portable qui gisait au sol. C'était bien celui qu'il avait donné à Cas', et c'était donc bien ici qu'il se trouvait hier. Dean se mit à courir, traversant le pont de long en large, ses yeux scrutant le moindre recoin, la moindre ombre qui pourrait être son ami. Puis il se figea à nouveau, ses yeux se verrouillant sur une forme allongée au sol. Une forme humaine. Une forme d'homme. Il ferma fort les yeux, sa gorge se serrant d'un coup, et son cœur sembla s'arrêter net. Il voulait prier, pour que cet homme ne soit pas Cas', et pour que, si c'était le cas, il ne soit pas mort. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et puis à quoi ça servirait de prier, personne ne l'entendrait, personne ne l'écouterait. Alors il s'avança, lentement, sentant bien malgré lui un liquide chaud s'échapper de son œil pour venir tracer une marque brûlante sur sa joue, et terminer sa course dans son cou. Il arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, et s'accroupit face au corps. L'homme était tourné contre le mur, et Dean avança une main tremblante pour le retourner. Les yeux de Dean se fermèrent à nouveau, une nouvelle larme venant s'écraser sur le sol. Un long souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que l'homme devant lui se redressait, tentant de se fondre contre le mur, ses mains en avant dans une tentative de protection.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » S'exclama alors le jeune homme, d'une voix rauque qui ne cachait rien de sa peur.

Dean rouvrit ses yeux brillant de soulagement pour les poser sur le jeune sans-abri.

« Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dean se releva difficilement, la fatigue, le stresse, tout retombait sur lui d'un seul coup, le laissant chancelant. Il s'éloigna du SDF, tentant d'établir un nouveau plan d'action pour retrouver son ami. Il intercepta les grommellements du jeune homme alors qu'il allait sortir de sous le pont.

« D'abord les flics, maintenant ce taré, je vais jamais pouvoir dormir tranquille moi ! »

Dean revint rapidement vers lui, se souvenant des sirènes de police qui avaient fait réagir Cas' la veille.

« Des flics ? Les flics sont venus ici cette nuit ? »

« Ouais. Trois voitures au moins, ils cherchaient un homme. »

« Ils l'ont trouvé ? »

« Ouais, ils l'ont arrêté juste devant mes yeux. Ils se sont même pas soucié de moi, ça m'fait des vacances tiens ! »

« L'hom... l'homme qu'ils ont arrêté, il ressemblait à quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, à un clochard, comme moi. Bon, vous allez me foutre la paix maintenant ?! »

« Attendez, c'est très important. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit pourquoi ils l'arrêtaient, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, j'étais stone . Enfin, pas autant que ce mec, parce qu'il délirait grave le type. Il s'est mit à hurler qu'il n'avait tué personne, que c'était les anges ou une connerie comme ça. »

Le cœur de Dean fit un bon. Alors c'était lui, c'était Cas' que la police avait arrêté. Bon, tout n'était pas si horrible, le chasseur avait eu peur que son ami soit tombé entre les mains d'anges en rogne. C'était certain qu'il ne serait pas au chaud dans une cellule du commissariat si c'était le cas, il serait mort. Mais si ce que le sans-abri junkie disait était vrai, alors Cas' était accusé de meurtre... Et ça, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Merci. » Dit-il seulement.

Il amorça un pas pour partir avant de changer d'avis et de revenir sur ses pas. Il sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les tendit au jeune homme.

« Tiens, et paye-toi plutôt une chambre d'hôtel pour dormir dans un vrai lit et prendre une douche, plutôt qu'un fix d'héro ok ? »

« Heu... merci mec ! » Murmura t-il, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

Dean s'en alla cette fois pour de bon. Il suivit ses propres conseils et se prit lui même une chambre dans un motel du centre ville. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, d'un hamburger et d'une heure de repos. Ceci fait, il quitta la chambre, vêtu d'un costume à la 'men in black' pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, il avait plusieurs choses à vérifier. Il s'installa devant un ordinateur et entrepris de chercher les plans de la ville et les différents commissariats . Selon l'emplacement, c'était celui de l'avenue Woodward qui avait pris en charge l'arrestation de Castiel, il devait donc se trouver là bas. Dean chercha une autre info, qui pourrait lui être grandement utile, avant que quitter la bibliothèque.

Il n'était pas loin de l'avenue en question, et il arriva devant le commissariat très rapidement, juste le temps pour lui d'envoyer un message à Sam. Il gonfla ses poumons, releva ses épaules pour se donner un maximum de prestance, et passa la porte de l'établissement. Il avait fait ça des centaines de fois, mais étrangement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cas', les choses étaient nettement moins faciles. Il ne s'agissait plus de se faire passer pour un agent du FBI afin d'obtenir des informations, mais de sortir son ami de prison. Mais il rempli son rôle à la perfection, malgré l'enjeu, malgré la pression qu'il faisait lui-même peser sur ses épaules. Il se présenta devant une jeune femme noire de l'accueil, qui semblait plus faite pour les podiums que pour l'uniforme de police. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et Dean sut qu'il serait facile d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il sortit sa fausse plaque avec un sourire mesuré et la présenta devant les yeux noisettes de la femme.

« Agent Kellan, FBI, département de New-York. Je viens pour le jeune homme que vous avez arrêté pour meurtre la nuit dernière. »

« Oh, oui, John Doe, l'arracheur de globes oculaires. Pourquoi New-York s'intéresse à un cas pareil ? »

Dean se racla légèrement la gorge, sortant son plus beau sourire. C'était le moment d'être le pure menteur qu'il savait être parfois.

« L'inconnu que vous détenez se nomme en réalité James Mcfee, il est recherché depuis près de sept ans dans l'état de New York, pour triple meurtre, avec le même mode de fonctionnement. »

« Oh... laissez-moi appeler mon supérieur. » Murmura t-elle, plus vraiment d'humeur à rire.

« Oui, faites donc ça. »

Dean attendit plus de dix minutes, la posture parfaite, le regard droit et sérieux, alors qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Quelque part dans cet établissement se trouvait Castiel, sûrement épuisé physiquement autant que mentalement, mort de faim, terrorisé. Et on le faisait patienter. Bordel, il avait envie de tout casser, de sortir son flingue pour tirer sur quiconque se mettrait entre lui et Cas'. Mais il resta là, les mains proprement croisées devant lui, la jambe lourde de sentir son arme le démanger à ce point. Puis finalement, un gros bonhomme moustachu vint le rejoindre, le regardant avec suspicion. Dean n'aimait pas les étiquettes qu'on collait à tort et à travers sans raison, mais là, il imaginait sans mal le gobelet de café chaud et la boite de donuts pleins de sucre et de gras sur le bureau de ce commissaire.

« Alors, New York hein ? Je peux voir votre insigne monsieur ? »

« Bien sur. » Dit poliment le chasseur, s'empêchant de grincer nerveusement des dents.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, examinant la plaque avec attention avant de la rendre au blond.

« Cet homme est donc recherché ? Pourquoi votre département vous a t-il envoyer seul si ce prisonnier est si dangereux ? »

Le mensonge bien révisé dans sa tête, Dean fit un sourire poli à l'homme. Il savait à ce stade que le commissaire avait déjà fait ces recherches concernant ce James Mcfee. Il était donc tomber, tout comme lui, sur les avis de recherche, sur des rapports de police, sur des photos montrant différents visages, comme ce fameux James Mcfee, toujours selon les rapports de police, s'en sortait toujours avec des opérations chirurgicales clandestines, visant à transformer son apparence. Seul son mode de fonctionnement restait toujours le même.

« James est un génie monsieur, un cerveau torturé par la folie. Il manipule les esprits, les retourne les uns contres les autres. Je connais bien cet homme, je le traque depuis des années, je connais sa façon de penser et d'agir. Et si je suis seul, il ne peut m'utiliser que contre lui-même monsieur. »

L'homme fit un bruit étrange, entre méprit et admiration.

« Bien. Peut-être devrais-je m'entretenir avec votre supérieur pour convenir de la marche à suivre ? »

« Oui, bien sur, tenez. » Le chasseur plongea lentement sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, mesurant chacun des ses gestes pour tenter de garder le contrôle des ses nerfs au bord de la rupture.

Il lui tendit une carte, ayant bien évidement prévu cette situation. Le commissaire passa derrière le bureau de l'accueil, derrière lequel la jeune femme n'avait cessé de jeter des regards brûlant à Dean. Il saisit le numéro inscrit sur la carte et attendit de nombreuses sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

« Bonjour, Commissaire Dencan du département de Detroit, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?... J'appelle concernant le transfère Du détenu Mcfee, monsieur Finigan... Oui, l'agent Kellan, oui... Oui...Oui, j'ai pu remarqué ça... Mais certainement monsieur... Oui, bien sur. Merci monsieur. »

Le commissaire raccrocha, un peu rouge et transpirant. Dean eu du mal à retenir un sourire. Il ignorait ce que Sam avait bien pu lui dire, mais son petit frère s'était débrouillé comme un chef. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à lui envoyer un message lui expliquant la situation avant d'entrer dans le commissariat. Un peu penaud, Dencan repassa devant le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Bien. Suivez-moi agent Kellan. »

Dean obéit, ne prêtant aucune attention à la femme de l'accueil qui lui fit un signe de main en souriant bêtement. Il arriva bientôt devant une longue enfilade de cellules, où ivrognes, prostituées, junkies et autres âmes perdues attendaient là qu'on les libère ou les transfère. Cas' n'avait rien à faire avec tous ces gens, son âme n'était pas perdue, elle était pure, belle, et Dean du se retenir à grande peine de pousser le gros bonhomme devant lui pour courir dans ce couloir et enfin sortir son ami de là. Mais finalement, il arriva devant la dernière cellule, la plus reculée des autres. Le chasseur ne pu retenir un souffle, de soulagement ou d'angoisse, il ne savait pas. Cas' se tenait là, assit sur le seul banc en pierre de la minuscule pièce, la tête baissée, les mains liées, les bras en appui sur ses cuisses. Une chaîne reliait les menottes retenant ses mains, à celles retenant ses chevilles. Il paraissait calme, bien trop calme, ça n'était pas normal. Puis Dean vit un éclat étrange passer devant son ami, et venir s'écraser au sol, et il comprit. Cas' pleurait, il pleurait depuis un bon moment vu la petite flaque d'eau qui traînait à ces pieds. Il n'était pas calme, il était inactif, il avait simplement arrêté de se battre. Il avait perdu espoir. Le chasseur sentit son cœur se tordre, et il eu du mal à ravaler ses larmes. Voila deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il se retrouvait à présent devant lui, devant ce qu'il avait fait de lui... Cette vision était bien trop dure à supporter, bien trop douloureuse. Le brun ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Dencan ouvrit la cellule.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça. J'ai quelques papiers à remplir et à vous faire signer pour le transfère. Ensuite je vous conduirez à l'arrière, il y a une voiture banalisée qui conviendra très bien à ce que votre supérieur m'a demandé. »

Dean se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement, les yeux fixés sur Cas', qui n'avait pas bougé. Le commissaire partit et le chasseur s'avança dans la cellule, le cœur de plus en plus meurtri de ne voir aucune réaction chez son ami. Ce pourrait être un ange, armé jusqu'aux dents, qu'il ne le verrait pas. Où alors il se fichait bien que ce soit un ange, qu'il soit venu le tuer, il s'en fichait bien...

Dean arriva à sa hauteur et s'accroupit devant lui. Toujours aucune réaction. Ne supportant plus cette situation, Dean passa son index sous le menton barbu de l'ange, pour le forcer à enfin le regarder. Cas' n'opposa aucune résistance, et c'est un regard vide qui se posa sur le blond. De longue secondes passèrent, avant que les yeux bleus du brun ne changent, comme s'illuminant un instant. Il venait tout juste de le reconnaître.

« Dean... » Murmura t-il, comme un supplice, son visage se tordant douloureusement, avant que plus de larmes encore ne viennent perler le coin de ses yeux.

Le chasseur, incapable de voir le visage de son ami si torturé, se releva légèrement pour venir enlacer l'autre homme. Cas' tremblait dans ses bras, sa tête venant tomber lourdement sur son épaule.

« Hey... Je suis là, ça va aller Cas', je vais te sortir de là. »

Il se recula légèrement, pour plonger son regard dans les yeux mouillé du brun, gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Bon sang, c'était une vraie torture. Dean était à la fois soulagé et heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami, et rempli de culpabilité et de peine, face à son état. Et ce mélange était insupportable. Le voyant toujours aussi inactif, presque absent si ce n'était son regard qui ne quittait pas celui du chasseur, Dean pose une main sur sa joue, espérant le faire réagir.

« Écoute-moi, j'ai sorti un bobard monstre aux flics pour qu'ils te laisse partir avec moi. Alors contente-toi de rester derrière moi, ne dis rien, et dans quelques minutes on sera dehors et on partira le plus loin possible de cet endroit, ok ? »

Castiel fit un signe de tête, le visage toujours figé dans une expression douloureuse. Dean l'aida à se relever, le tenant par le bras. Il avait minci, semblait à peine tenir debout et, bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une séance de rasage intensif. Mais Dean craignait bien plus pour son mental, il semblait complètement éteint, anéanti. Il s'occuperait de ça, mais plus tard, quand ils seraient sortis de là. Il le sortit de la cellule et traversa le long couloir, sous le regard et les quelques insultes des autres occupants des cellules. Il se retrouva à nouveau devant l'accueil et le commissaire lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Dencan semblait ne pas vouloir poser le regard sur Cas', qu'il pensait être un tueur en série complètement dérangé. Et l'ange déchu, quant à lui, faisait exactement ce que Dean lui avait demandé. Le regard baissé, il restait mué, se tenant légèrement derrière le blond, bien que celui-ci n'avait pas lâché son bras une seule seconde. Le commissaire fit glisser plusieurs feuilles sur son bureau.

« Vous devez signer ça. Vous connaissez la procédure, en signant vous reconnaissez avoir prit en charge le prisonnier, et accepter la responsabilité du transport ainsi que des actes du détenu. »

Dean se conte,ta de signer aux endroit que lui indiquait l'homme sans rien dire, pressé d'en finir avec ça.

« Bien. » Dencan lui tendit plusieurs clés. « Les clés des menottes, ainsi que celle de la voiture qui vous attends à l'arrière. Je vais vous accompagner. »

Dean aurait voulu dire non, pour arrêter cette mascarade au plus tôt. Mais tout ça s'était tellement bien passé jusque là, ils avaient même droit, grâce à Sammy, à une voiture, le chasseur préférait ne pas tenter le diable comme on dit. Il reprit donc le bras de Cas', qu'il avait lâché le temps de signer les papiers, et suivit en silence le commissaire de police. Les regards se faisaient pesants sur Castiel, et il dut le sentir, car Dean sentit son ami se contracter, les muscles de son bras dans sa paume devenant aussi dur que la pierre. Presque inconsciemment, le chasseur fit glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet de Cas', dans une sorte de caresse maladroite destinée à le détendre et le rassurer. Cas' releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Dean, et après un instant, lui fit un sourire presque imperceptible, mais bien réel, sincère. Et le blond sentit son cœur se réchauffer considérablement à ce simple geste. Cas' restait Cas', même après deux mois de cavale par sa faute, même affaibli physiquement et mentalement, même humain, il restait Cas', _son _Cas'.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière cour du poste de police, où des dizaines de voitures s'alignaient. Dencan s'arrêta devant une petite Polo noire, tout à fait banale.

« Voila, celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire Agent Kullen. Êtes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir que quelques uns de mes Agents vous accompagne ? Peut-être dans une voiture qui vous suivrez ou... »

« Non, c'est très aimable monsieur, mais la mission doit se passer exactement comme ça, je suis sur que mon supérieur vous l'a dit. »

« Oui, et bien... »

Le téléphone du l'homme se mit à sonner et il s'excusa au près du faux Agent du FBI avant de décroché.

« Commissaire Dencan... Oui, ils sont touj... pardon ?... »

Dean n'en écouta pas plus, il avait vu le regard du commissaire changer, se poser sur lui, et puis pour la première fois sur Cas', avant de retrouver subitement le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Le chasseur leva les yeux sur Cas', qui le regardait avec supplice, presque peur. Il avait compris également. Dean resta une seconde perdu dans ces yeux bien trop bleus, qui lui avait tant manqué. Il évalua la situation, alors que l'homme enrobé devant lui semblait de plus en plus confus. Peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être cet appel n'avait-il rien à voir avec eux. Mais son instinct lui disait le contraire, et plus que tout, il lui criait qu'il allait perdre Cas' une nouvelle fois s'il n'agissait pas maintenant.

« Excusez-moi un instant Agent Kellan, je dois... »

Dean n'attendit pas plus pour réagir. Et puis merde, il ne permettrait pas à un putain de flic de lui prendre Cas', jamais. Il sortit son arme, coinçant l'homme contre le capot de la voiture pour lui pointer le flingue sur la tempe.

« Cas' ! »

Il lança la clé des menottes en direction de son ami qui réussi à grande peine à les rattraper au vol.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, je suis commissaire de police bon sang ! » Réussi péniblement à prononcer l'homme, sa respiration rendu difficile par le bras de Dean, appuyé sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place contre la voiture.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air très étonné de la tournure des événements, ce qui tendait à prouver au chasseur de son instinct était toujours aussi bon. Il avait raison cependant. Il menaçait un commissaire avec son arme, au beau milieu d'un poste de police. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal, mais s'il le relâchait maintenant, ils n'avaient aucune chance de passer les portes du commissariat sains et saufs. Et quand bien même ils y arrivait, d'ici dix minutes toutes les sorties de la ville seraient bouclées, ils ne feraient pas dix kilomètres. Il jeta un regard à Cas', qui s'était libéré de ses chaînes et le regardait maintenant avec angoisse, immobile. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'en sortir maintenant ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? c'est pas trop mal ?

A votre avis, comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Le prochain chapitre demain ou Dimanche.

XoXo

Marjo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Oh je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'aurai du poster ça y a plus d'une semaine mais, j'ai eu un bug avec mon ordi, les sauvegardes d'Open-office et bref, j'avais perdu quelques pages, et j'ai mis un moment à m'y remettre. Je suis désolée !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et que vous apprécierez celui-là.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Dracolina3 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je te laisse lire, en attendant de savoir comment tu trouves ce chapitre, et si la façon dont Dean gère les choses te conviens. A bientôt, biz.

barjy02 : J'ai pris le parti de faire un Cas' un peu plus fragile qu'il ne l'est réellement, parce que la situation s'y prête, et que malheureusement pour le moment dans la saison 9, on a que très peu d'information sur sa nouvelle vie humaine et la façon dont il s'en sort. J'espère avoir fais le bon choix. Et pour Zeke, disons que j'ai envie de croire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, ce qui est loin d'être gagné dans la série. Alors je lui donne ce rôle. Encore une fois je ne sais pas si c'est un bon choix ou non. Et c'est vrai qu'on a un peu l'impression que Sam serait mort à chaque épisode sans lui, mais il faut se souvenir que Sam tiens debout uniquement parce qu'il est là, il est affaibli. Et je pense aussi que les scénaristes auraient du mal à faire entrer le personnage en ligne de compte si ce n'est de cette façon, parce que Zeke ne va pas se pointer comme ça sans raison, si aucun des frères n'a besoin de lui. Enfin bref, je papote, je papote, mais j'ai oublié de te dire merci pour ta review, donc MERCI, et au plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur la suite. Bisou.

Aiko Hiroshi : Merci à toi de l'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. biz.

TheBoodyCookie : Et oui, j'ai voulu m'arrêter à ce moment précis parce que... bah parce que ça collait comme ça. Désolée. Mais celui-là prend fin plus paisiblement, t'en fais pas. J'adore ton pseudo au passage. Merci et à très vite j'espère. Des bisous.

Koul : Merci beaucoup, c'est super de lire que ça te plais autant. Et pour reprendre ton expression, voila la suiiiiiiiiiite ;) A bientôt, poutous.

Voila, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la porte menant à l'intérieur du poste de police, plus loin sur sa droite. Quelqu'un pouvait sortir à tout moment, il devait agir vite. Oui mais voilà, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était coincé dans l'arrière cour d'un commissariat, avec comme otage le commissaire en personne, et près de lui, un Castiel un peu tremblant qui semblait totalement perdu, ses yeux rougis accrochés au vide. Un immense portail de fer barrait la sortie de la cour. Il y avait probablement un code, ou un garde à passer avant de pouvoir sortir. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Dean soupira, resserrant sa prise sur Dencan qui commençait à se débattre nerveusement. Il pouvait appeler Zeke pour les sortir de là. Mais durant toute cette nuit où il avait cherché Cas', il s'était dit qu'il devait parler de l'ange à son ami, lui expliquer les raisons de ses actes, s'excuser en somme. Il ne voulait pas que Cas' apprenne toute l'histoire de cette façon. Et puis il n'était même pas sur que Zeke répondrait à son appel. L'ange serait son tout dernier recourt.

« Cas' ? »

Son ami ne réagit même pas à l'appel de son nom. Le regard toujours dans le vide, il triturait de ses mains de plus en plus tremblantes les chaînes qui l'avait retenu prisonnier jusque là. Le chasseur se demandait s'il était seulement conscient de la situation, s'il était seulement présent parmi eux.

« Hey Cas', focus ! J'ai besoin de toi là, mon pote ! »

Ce n'est qu'au moment du 'mon pote' que Dean avait l'habitude d'employer avec lui qu'il releva la tête sur lui.

« Démarre la voiture ! » Tonna t-il en envoyant les clés droit sur Cas'.

L'ange déchu rattrapa le trousseau au vol. Un instant plus tard, un bruit détonnant les fit tout les deux tourner la tête, alors que Dencan poussa un petit soupir dépité et apeuré. Le regard de Dean passait des clés dans la main de Cas', au portail de la cour qui était en train de s'ouvrir. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Il y avait un petit boîtier attaché aux clés, et c'était maintenant évidant qu'il ouvrait ce foutu portail. Décidément, Dencan leur avait bien involontairement facilité la tache. Il réfléchi encore une seconde, son arme toujours sur la tempe de l'autre homme, pour finalement finaliser son plan dans sa tête, du moins une partie, celle qui consistait à sortir de là au plus vite.

« Bon, ok. Cas' passe-moi ces menottes ! »

Le brun obéit, et Dean les passa aux poignets et aux chevilles de Dencan, le défiant du bout de son arme de se mettre à se débattre ou à hurler pour alerter quelqu'un. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses poches pour lui souscrire son arme et son téléphone, avant de le pousser sans douceur à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Arrêtez, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend en vous attaquant à un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Je vous assure que... »

« Ferme-là, c'est vraiment pas le moment mon gros. » Il referma la portière et fit le tour pour s'asseoir derrière le volant, prenant les clés des mains de Castiel au passage. « Cas', monte à l'avant, bouge-toi un peu ! »

Le brun obéi, grimpant dans la voiture, et Dean put démarrer. Et les voilà sur la route, libre. Enfin, presque libre. Dean jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, soupirant à la vue de l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer sur la banquette arrière. Cas', lui, regardait le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux, sans vraiment le voir. Dean quitta un instant la route du regard quand ils passèrent devant le motel où il avait passé quelques heures ce matin même. Il y avait laissé son sac, avec les quelques vêtements et armes qu'il avait apporté. Ça n'était pas si important, il demanderait à Ezekiel de venir les chercher plus tard s'il le voulait bien. Il soupira de nouveau, l'adrénaline retombant un peu, il réalisa la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter à l'arrière...

« Écoutez Dencan, on vous veut aucun mal, tout ce qu'on veut c'est se barrer loin d'ici, d'accord ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas évidemment. Comment pouvait-il croire cela alors qu'il était attaché, retenu de force et conduit Dieu seul sait où par un homme armé et un type apparemment complètement fou et déconnecté de la réalité.

« Cet appel, c'était quoi ? »

Le commissaire observa Dean à travers le rétroviseur un moment, avant de se décider à répondre. Ça ne servait plus à rien de nier ou de mentir maintenant, comme il était évidant que leur réaction au moment de ce coup de fil les avaient trahis tout les deux.

« Le bureau de New-York, m'informant que cet homme...» dit-il en montrant Cas' du menton « n'était pas celui que vous prétendez, puisque l'homme en question a été arrêté la semaine dernière dans le Dakota du nord. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de lâcher un rire sarcastique et sans joie, obligeant Castiel à quitter la vitre du regard pour le poser sur lui.

« C'était pas le bureau de New-York. » Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Puis il accéléra un peu plus, comme si cette constatation était effrayante en soi.

« Ah oui ? Pardon, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire dire ça ? »

« Cet... homme ne peut pas avoir été arrêté, il est mort. »

Il avait hésité une seconde à répondre honnêtement, mais après tout, que risquait-il à dire la vérité maintenant ?

« Pardon ? » Répéta le commissaire, n'y comprenant rien.

Le chasseur sentit le regard de Cas' peser sur lui, tellement qu'il ne put résister à éclaircir la situation pour lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

« Je t'ai fais passer pour James Mcfee. »

Cas' souleva un sourcil, avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de cette histoire. C'était à première vue une chasse parfaitement banale dans laquelle les frères Winchester l'avait entraîné. Des meurtres qui n'avaient rien d'humainement faisables, dans le Dakota. Un démon reptilien, qui s'était avéré posséder des capacités de polymorphe. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'un humain à proprement parler, mais seulement quelques uns des traits de la dernière personne avant lui que ses victimes avaient vu. Une capacité très étrange, qui n'avait pas facilité la tache des chasseurs, bien loin de là. D'autant plus que ce démon était très intelligent, et avait su s'adapter très vite au monde des humains. Il ne tuait que très peu, voyageant constamment, et laissant à chaque fois la même signature sur les lieux de ces crimes. Ce James Mcfee n'avait été en réalité que sa première victime, puis il avait tué la femme de ce dernier. Et bien évidemment, la dernière personne qu'elle avait vu était son mari, James. Et le pauvre homme était maintenant accusé de nombreux meurtres, pas qu'il puisse s'en plaindre maintenant, d'en-haut ou d'en-bas.

« C'est assez... brillant. » Murmura Castiel après un instant, récoltant un rire sarcastique de la part du conducteur.

« Ouais, brillant ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un de tes chers frères ne décide de venir foutre leur ailes dans mon plan en passant un coup de fil à Sherlock. » Dit-il avec ironie, le ton acerbe.

Parce que oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que des anges. Étant à présent sortit de la ville, Dean accéléra un peu plus à la pensée que ces putains d'anges n'étaient pas loin derrière. Cas' baissa la tête, son humeur s'alourdissant de nouveau à cette évocation peu réjouissante. Les minutes et les kilomètres s'égrainèrent. Pendant plus d'une demi heure, dans le silence lourd du petit habitacle, Dean observa le commissaire perdre tout son sang froid, s'énervant, se tortillant. Sa respiration semblait erratique, proche de l'hyper-ventilation. Et, plus important encore, il avait pu observer son ami se recroqueviller de plus en plus sur le siège passager, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'une boule de nerf enroulé sur lui-même, tremblant et semblant plus fragile que jamais. Dean grogna, puis s'engouffra dans un petit chemin de campagne en bordure d'un bois dense. Il voulait que tout ça se termine, il ne supportait plus ce lourd silence seulement coupé par les gémissements du commissaire, qui semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler, ou à pleurer. Il ne supportait plus l'état pitoyable de Cas', il avait envie de pilé d'un coup, de se retourner vers lui pour lui hurler d'arrêter ça, de se ressaisir, de redevenir l'être puissant et invincible qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer. Oui, il voulait faire ça, ou alors le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il regrettait. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il ne voulait plus de cet homme à l'arrière de la voiture, d'ailleurs il ne voulait plus de cette voiture. Il voulait se retrouver dans son Impala chérie, du Metallica à font, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et Cas' à ses cotés, son regard éternellement brillant, éternellement posé sur lui. Il pris finalement un petit chemin inégal de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il roula quelques minutes de plus avant d'enfin arrêter le moteur de la Polo. Cas' releva la tête pour observer les arbres alentours une seconde, puis fixa un regard interrogateur sur Dean. Celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard et sortit rapidement du véhicule, son arme en main. Il ouvrit brutalement la portière arrière pour tirer tout aussi durement l'homme qui se débattait sous ses mains.

« Non, non, arrêtez ! »

N'écoutant rien des murmures apeurés du policier, il le tira par le bras un peu plus loin, avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

« Que... qu'allez-vous faire ? »

C'était une question stupide vraiment, même Dencan dans sa panique le savait. Mais que dire d'autre dans cette situation ? Dean leva son arme, visant le visage de l'homme sans trembler. Il resta comme ça, immobile, quelques secondes, observant l'homme qui ferma les yeux lentement avec peur mais résignation, avec tout le courage qui caractérise les hommes d'action tel que lui. Le blond s'avança vers lui, puis finalement, rangea son arme.

« J'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner » Il attendit patiemment que l'homme en face de lui n'ouvre des yeux étonnés et pétrifiés avant de poursuivre. « N'essayez pas de nous retrouver, et surtout n'essayez pas de comprendre. Parce que je peux vous assurer que les armes à feu sont la plus douce des tortures dans notre monde. Rentrez chez vous, retrouvez votre femme, vos enfants, votre chien ou peu importe ce qui vous attend, et oubliez-nous. »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui, vers Cas' qui les observait depuis la voiture avec impassibilité.

« Croyez-moi mon vieux, vous ne voulez pas rentrer dans ce jeu là... notre vie est un putain de film d'horreur. » Finit-il dans un murmure, plongeant la main dans sa veste en cuir pour en sortir les clés des menottes, et les jeter aux pieds du commissaire.

L'homme resta immobile, les yeux brillant, alors que Dean lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre la voiture. Pour rejoindre Cas. Il démarra plus tranquillement, faisant un créneau pour repartir sur le petit chemin de terre et regagner la route. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, vers ce pauvre homme qu'il avait embarqué dans cette galère. Il ne tint pas plus d'une minute avant de se tourner vers Cas', lui posant enfin la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

« Cas', ça va mon pote ? »

L'ange fixa son regard sur lui un moment, avant de soupirer légèrement, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire 'aller bien'. J'ai... j'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis épuisé... Je sens des choses que je n'avais jamais sentit avant. Ce véhicule semble vouloir me parler, mais je suis incapable de le comprendre, je... je suis pas fais pour être humain Dean. »

Dean tenta de ne pas écouter son cœur, qui le torturait de culpabilité, d'impuissance. Ses yeux passaient de son ami à la route devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard trop longtemps.

« C'est normal tout ça Cas'. Tu as vécu en ange depuis la nuit des temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tu sois un humain parfait dès le premier jour. Mais ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'arranger, hein ? Il connaissait les valeurs et les coutumes humaines, il les avait observé depuis toujours, mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde. Le chasseur, voyant son ami s'enfoncer dans des pensées peu réjouissantes, poursuivit son discours.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Cas' ? Tu le sais, hein ? »

Le brun poussa un petit cri sarcastique, souriant amèrement.

« Vraiment ?! »

« Oui. Vraiment. Écoute Cas'... putain ! »

Dean frappa le volant du plat de la main. Toute cette histoire le bouffait littéralement. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ça à son ami, ni même par où commencer. Depuis toutes ces années que Cas' partageait leur vie, tout était clair, évidant. C'était limpide, ça n'avait pas besoin d'explication, pas besoin de mot. Ils étaient passé par bien des choses, avaient fait bien des erreurs, l'un comme l'autre. Mais toujours ensemble. Du paradis à l'enfer, de la mort à la résurrection en passant par le purgatoire. Toujours ensemble. C'était l'ange et le chasseur, le gardien et l'humain, la tête et les jambes. C'était eux, Cas' et Dean. Ensemble, c'est tout. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient humain et humain, que la paire devenait reflet, voilà que le complémentarité devenait miroir. Plus rien n'était clair, Dean ne voyait plus que le fossé entre eux, creusé par le mensonge, par les non-dits, creusé par ses seuls erreurs. Ils s'étaient perdus tant de fois, mais jusque là, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça, toute cette histoire, Zeke, Sam, les séparer, pas après tout ce qui n'avait jamais réussi à le faire avant ça.

Il avait besoin de Cas', autant que de son frère, mais d'une manière totalement différante. Sammy avait toujours été son moteur, ce qui le faisait avancer, ce qui l'obligeait à se battre, encore et toujours. Castiel, lui, lui donnait l'_envie_ de se battre, il lui donnait l'espoir. Il survivait grâce à son petit frère, mais vivait grâce à Cas'. Pour Cas'. Il voyait parfois ça comme une ascension. Ils grimpaient l'Everest tout les trois, dans la tempête de leur vie. Accrochés les uns aux autres à une même corde, Dean était au centre. Il assurait la sécurité de Sam par des prises solides qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher, mais c'est Cas qui l'assurait lui, grimpant en tête, le tirant derrière lui, et par voie de conséquence, tirant Sam également. C'était un travail d'équipe, des efforts communs, mais chacun à sa place, chacun dans un rôle différant. C'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Mais aujourd'hui, il ignorait si Cas' était encore capable de grimper, s'il en avait encore la force, ou seulement l'envie. Il pouvait toujours tenter de couper la corde, comme ça si Castiel chutait il ne l'entraînerait pas avec lui, et lui n'entraînerait pas son frère. Mais il ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas. Il avait bien essayé, en le mettant dehors, en le chassant de sa vie, mais il était là aujourd'hui, à ses côtés. Alors il se devait d'avoir des prises encore plus solides, pour ne pas lâcher les parois rocheuses de sa vie si Castiel venait à perdre l'équilibre, et être assez bien accroché pour le rattraper. Et il devait l'encourager à poursuivre, lui montrer qu'il était toujours là, protégeant ses arrières, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Enfin, c'était bien beau toute cette métaphore, mais la théorie était bien plus facile que la pratique, et il ignorait toujours comment expliquer les raisons de son comportement à Cas'. L'ange qui l'observait depuis de longues minutes déjà se perdre dans ses pensées. L'observant du coin de l'œil un instant, Dean se concentra sur la route, comme si celle-ci pouvait lui donner des réponses. Il alluma la radio pour casser le silence. A défaut de ses vieilles cassettes habituelles, il tomba sur un titre de Simon and Garfunkel, reprise ici par Johnny Cash et June Carter. 'Like a bridge over troubled water'... Oui, c'était parfait pour la situation.

_Je suis à tes cotés_

_quand les temps se font dures_

_et que les amis sont absents_

_Comme un pont au dessus des eaux troubles_

_Je m'étendrais sur ton chemin _

…

_Quand les ténèbres arrivent _

_et que la douleur est partout autour_

_..._

_Si tu as besoin d'un ami_

_je serai juste derrière toi_

_Comme un pont au dessus des eaux troubles_

_j'apaiserai ton esprit._

Oui, c'était juste parfait...

Dean soupira longuement, avant de se lancer finalement.

« Sam était mourant tu sais. Quand... quand tu m'as appelé après ta chute, il allait mourir. »

Cas' quitta le paysage du regard, se redressant légèrement sur son siège. Dean avait gardé le silence si longtemps qu'il s'était lui même perdu dans ses pensées. Il attendait la suite avec patience, et au bout d'une longue minute, Dean reprit.

« J'ai prié, je t'ai prié mais, enfin j'ignorai que tu ne pouvais plus m'entendre... Et puisque j'avais pas de réponse de ta part, je me suis tourné vers quiconque pourrait m'entendre. Vers les anges. »

Le brun vit son ami secouer doucement la tête, comme s'il réalisait juste maintenant à quel point ça avait été stupide, et dangereux de faire ça.

« C'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, j'en ai bien conscience. Certains de tes frères et sœurs n'attendaient apparemment que ça, de pouvoir mettre la main sur un Winchester. Putains d'anges... » Dean serra la mâchoire si fort que Cas' crut l'entendre craquer. « Mais s'il fallait le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Sam serait mort sans ça. »

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils une seconde, avant de se rappeler la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dean ce jour là au téléphone. Il s'était interrogé à ce sujet, mais avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié.

« Ezekiel ? »

« Oui... Ezekiel. »

Un silence pour la première fois doux s'installa dans la voiture, alors que le Best Off de Johnny Cash continuait de répande ses mélodies chaleureuses et ses notes de guitare Country. Cas' laissait le temps au blond de s'exprimer comme il en avait envie. Mais Dean semblait s'être de nouveau perdu dans le flot de ses pensées, alors Castiel enchaîna.

« Il a réussi à le guérir ? »

« Non, non pas exactement. » Dit-il d'un air absent. « Tu penses toujours qu'il est du coté des bons, hein ? » Demanda t-il soudain, semblant sortir d'un cheminement de pensées complexe.

Cas' soupira fortement, une chose qu'il avait appris en perdant ses ailes.

« Fut un temps où je pensais que tous mes frères étaient du 'coté des bons', où j'étais persuadé de me battre pour le bien, pour la bonne cause. » murmura t-il, à la fois triste et étrangement nostalgique.

« Cas'... ! » Le prévint Dean, plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Il a toujours eu foi en notre mission, il croyait en moi et m'est toujours resté loyale, malgré mes erreurs. C'est un bon soldat. »

Il vit Dean se crisper légèrement, ses mains se serrant sur le volant. Mais ça n'était pas du à sa réponse, mais plutôt à ce qui allait suivre.

« Bien... Bien, parce qu'il squatte la caboche de Sammy maintenant. » Lâcha t-il finalement, ayant ralenti pour pouvoir quitter la route des yeux assez longtemps et observer la réaction de son ami.

Ami qui écarquilla les yeux, se figeant de longues secondes, son regard d'un bleu un peu trop intense sondant le visage de Dean, s'attendant peut-être à le voir éclater de rire. Mais non, il restait indéniablement fermé, sérieux. Bon sang, il était sérieux !

« Pardon ?! »

« Il allait mourir Cas' ! » S'exclama t-il en haussant le ton, comme un coupable qui choisi l'attaque pour seule défense.

« Mais...M-, Sam a accepté ça ?! Il a accepté d'être possédé par un ange ?! »

« Non... »

« Quoi ?! Mais... Comment ? »

Dean dut prendre un instant pour répondre. Pas parce qu'il hésitait quant à la réponse, mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Cas' aussi expressif. Tellement humain.

« Longue histoire. Sam n'est au courant de rien, c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision. »

L'ancien Soldat de Dieu murmura quelques mono-syllabes incompréhensibles, avant de refermer la bouche, fixant toujours Dean.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! Tu pense que j'ai eu tord, c'est ça ? Tu penses qu'Ezekiel veux faire du mal à Sammy ? »

« Non, non. C'est pas ça Dean. Je suis juste surpris. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis au Bunk... Oh. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ezekiel t'as demandé de me mettre à la porte ? »

Dean n'osa pas le regarder, il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, coupable et honteux. Il vit du coin de l'œil Castiel se replacer droit sur son siège, replongeant son regard sur les champs qui défilaient et s'étendaient à perte de vue devant la voiture. Le blond se demanda s'il se sentait blessé, ou s'il s'était juste renfrogné à cette nouvelle.

« Je voulais pas faire ça Cas', je l'aurai jamais fais de mon plein gré, tu le sais. Mais Ezekiel craignait qu'en restant au Bunker tu attire tout les anges en rogne, et ça fait un paquet. Il a morflé pendant sa chute. Et Sam est encore trop faible pour qu'il parte... Je suis désolé Cas'. »

« Non, non, je comprends. C'est juste que... tu es venus me chercher et... je pensais que peut-être... tu voudrais bien que je reste avec vous cette fois. Je pensais en avoir fini avec la fuite. Avec la solitude. » Finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le cœur du chasseur, qui s'était apaisé depuis quelques heures, repris sa torture infernale à ces mots, aux yeux baissés de Cas' et ce pincement de lèvres douloureux. Sa main droite quitta le levier de vitesse pour venir se poser sur la cuisse du blond, qui plutôt que de relever les yeux, les ferma, son visage se tordant en une grimace torturée, comme s'il retenait des larmes, ou autre chose.

« Hey, on va trouver une solution, ok ? Je suis avec toi mon pote, je te laisserai pas tomber, pas cette fois, tu m'entends ?! »

Cas' se contenta d'acquiescer, tentant un sourire qui finalement s'avéra être une grimace assez comique. Dean laissa sa main s'attarder un long moment là où elle s'était posée plus tôt, et cela sembla apaiser le brun, puisque bientôt, c'est un doux ronflement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pour venir se mêler à la musique. Dean arrêta d'ailleurs celle-ci, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller son ami. Le pauvre devait être épuisé.

Il dormit presque deux heures, le chasseur se perdant entre la route et la douce respiration de son ami, en oubliant presque de penser. Puis il se réveilla dans un sursaut, murmurant le prénom de Dean avec inquiétude. Le blond aurait pu en rire, mais à vrai dire, ça lui fit mal de voir que Castiel avait tellement peu confiance en lui désormais, qu'il avait eu peur qu'il ne l'abandonne de nouveau pendant son sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour ça.

« Je suis là Cas'. » Murmura t-il simplement, se sentant un peu bête.

Les petits yeux pleins de sommeil de l'ange se posèrent sur lui pour ne plus le quitter. Dean hésitait entre lui lancer une réplique piquante pour qu'il arrête sa contemplation, ou sourire bêtement, simplement de la douce brûlure que _ce_ regard infligeait à sa peau. Finalement il décida de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien, allumant le poste pour fredonner un air de rock. Au bout de longues minutes, Cas' se redressa, se raclant la gorge avec gène.

« Dean ? On pourrait s'arrêter quelques minutes ? »

Cette fois l'aîné des Winchester ne put vraiment pas retenir son rire. La gène était vraiment l'émotion la plus surprenante qu'il ait pu voir sur le visage de l'ancien être céleste. Et ses joues roses étaient vraiment hilarantes, et aussi craquante.

« Hey, avoir envie de pisser c'est humain, faut pas en avoir honte ! »

Castiel détourna le regard, semblant un peu vexé.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, Dean. »

« Fais pas ton bébé Cas', je sais bien que t'as pas l'habitude, c'est pour ça que je te dis que t'as pas à en rougir. » s'amusa t-il, espérant ne pas l'avoir réellement blessé.

« Tu peux attendre dix minutes ? » Demanda t-il, pointant du doigt un panneau qui annonçait une aire de repos à quelques kilomètres.

« Je suppose. »

Dean secoua la tête en souriant, accélérant tout de même un peu. Ça tombait bien, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de manger un morceau, il était mort de faim. Il se gara très vite devant une station essence, et replaça son arme à l'arrière de son pantalons avant de sortir. C'était peu probable que quiconque les recherche ici. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rouler à une allure folle, et le commissaire, même s'il décidait de mener une battue pour les retrouver, avait du mettre des heures à trouver âme qui vive là où il l'avait laissé. Et puis il ignorait par où ils étaient partis. Mais on ne savait jamais. Aussi il repéra bien vite quelques carcasses de voitures derrière le garage.

« Je dois régler quelque chose, je te retrouve à l'intérieur. » Dit-il à Cas', alors qu'ils étaient tout deux sortis de la voiture, s'étirant les jambes et le dos.

Cas' hocha la tête et parti à pas rapide vers le petit magasin qui semblait désert. Dean se dirigea vers l'arrière, là ou le patron devait réparer quelques voitures à l'occasion, et trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait appris, avec son père, à changer les plaques d'immatriculation à une vitesse record. Alors, vérifiant qu'il n'était vu par personne, il changea celle de la Polo, les remplaçant par d'autres qui traînaient là. C'était une simple précaution, au cas où. Il balança les anciennes dans la caisse où il avait récupéré les autres, et rejoignit l'intérieur, s'essuyant les mains sur son jeans au passage. Il ne trouva Cas' ni du coté de la boutique, de dans l'espace repos. Un peu inquiet, il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il trouva le brun recroquevillé contre un mur, et dut mettre quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il tentait en réalité d'exposer un maximum de son corps sous le souffle chaud du sèche-mains. Dean poussa un grognement, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce étonnamment propre pour ce genre d'endroit. Il retira sa veste en cuir et la posa sur les épaules de son ami, qui sursauta. Avec le bruit de l'engin, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Bon sang Cas', t'es vraiment une idiot quand tu t'y mets ! Quand tu as un problème, tu me le dis ! Que tu ais faim, soif, froid, chaud, ou une subite envie d'aller te rouler dans la boue, tu me le dis, c'est compris ?! Si t'arrive pas à gérer tes nouveaux besoins, je le ferai pour toi, mais je peux pas le deviner.»

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais froid. » Murmura Cas', presque timidement, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Dean soupira. C'était vrai, il lui avait dis avoir froid, et faim aussi. Mais dans tout ce bordel, il n'avait pas vraiment relevé l'information. Voila qui était à ajouter à sa liste, aux choses comprises dans la case métaphorique 'pour soutenir Castiel, avoir de meilleures accroches sur leur falaise'. Et il allait vraiment devoir s'accrocher s'il devait décrypter et assouvir les envies et besoins d'un ange déchu devenu homme. Il grogna à nouveau en voyant son ami se débattre pour rentrer ses bras dans les manches de sa lourde veste de cuir. Il s'avança pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

« Bon, à partir de maintenant, tu me parles de tout ce que tu ne comprends pas, tes sentiments, tes sensations ou peu importe, et je ferais en sorte de t'aider à comprendre, d'accord ? » Tempéra t-il, après s'être un peu emporté.

Cas' acquiesça et se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, une fois que cette foutue veste aie enfin accepté d'accueillir ses bras. Il pouvait sentir le chaleur de Dean dans le vêtement, et ça avait un aspect réconfortant assez nouveau pour lui.

« Merci Dean, pour tout. »

Le chasseur eu un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance, les yeux plongés dans l'océan d'humanité qui lui faisait face. Il eu envie de sourire, parce qu'à cet instant, alors que ce regard semblait avoir figé le temps, il pouvait presque sentir le fossé qui le séparait de Cas' perdre de l'ampleur. C'était un moment tellement familier, tellement rassurant, que Castiel eu ce sentiment étrange, celui d'être enfin rentré chez lui, à la maison. Jamais aucun endroit sur terre, jamais le Paradis n'avait pu lui faire ressentir tel sentiment. La plénitude, l'apaisement. Et cette envie de sourire. Tout ça remontait à bien avant qu'il ne perde ces ailes. Il avait appris à sourire avec Dean, à Dean, pour Dean. Finalement, le chasseur sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules du brun.

« Aller viens, on va commencer ta première leçon. Comment bien choisir son repas ! »

Ils passèrent près de vingt minutes dans les rayonnages de la petite épicerie, amassant tout un tas de sucrerie en tout genre. Dean s'avérait être un très mauvais modérateur, il lui suffisait de voir Castiel hésiter sur un produit, ou d'apercevoir une lueur d'envie pour un autre, et ça finissait automatiquement dans le petit panier rouge qu'il portait. Ils passèrent ensuite devant l'étalage de sandwichs, de tartes et autres pâtisseries encore fumantes, et cette fois le chasseur ne se laissa pas influencer par l'ange, seulement par son estomac qui criait famine, et c'était encore pire. Ils finirent par quelques bières et autres boissons gazeuses, et Dean paya le tout au nom d'un certain Luke Milano. Ils retournèrent à la voiture avec trois sacs pleins de nourriture grasse et un faible pourcentage de légumes, mais le sourire aux lèvres et l'eau à la bouche. Dean préféra reprendre la route, ils s'étaient déjà trop attardés ici. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger en conduisant, et il avait d'autant moins de scrupule que ça n'était pas les sièges en cuir de son Bébé qu'il risquait de salir. Dean était le premier à dire qu'une part de tarte pouvait faire des miracles, et le fait qu'ils soient là tout les deux, à rire sur cette route déserte, la bouche pleine d'une délicieuse pâtisserie, n'allait pas le contredire. Castiel n'avait pas oublié ces deux mois d'enfer, Dean n'avait pas oublié pourquoi son ami s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, et tout deux se souvenait que le matin même ils avaient du prendre un membre des forces de l'ordre en otage, et que bientôt, demain, ils devraient trouver une solution pour la suite, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore en mains. Mais pour l'heure, ils riaient, juste parce que Dean, dans son engouement, s'était retrouvé avec de la crème sur le bout du nez. Ils riaient aux larmes, juste parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Juste parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble, c'est tout...

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Pas trop mielleux ?

J'essaie de rester au plus proche des caractères initiaux des personnages, et de rester fidèle à leur relation tout particulière. Mais c'est difficile, je suis pas sûre d'y arriver vraiment.

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera très certainement le dernier, pour compléter cette petite fic, que j'essaie de construire comme un épisode.

Après je ferai sûrement un petit épilogue, ou quelque chose du genre, enfin je vous demanderai surement votre avis.

D'ici là, je vous dis merci.

XoXo

Marjo.


End file.
